


Goner

by scalenetriangle



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Goner, Goner (Song), One Shot, Short, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalenetriangle/pseuds/scalenetriangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two voices inside of me. One, I think, is me. The other one always leaves me gasping for air. The other voice is deep and low and soothing, but demanding. It comes in soft blurs sometimes, but other times it is loud and sharp and overwhelming. Overwhelming. Overwhelming. Get out, get out, get out. I need to be in control right now. I need to prove that this is me. This is me deciding. This is my mind and I am in control. This is my mind and I am in control and I want to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goner

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo this is just a short little thingy I wrote inspired by goner by twenty one pilots I hope u enjoy !

The wind is quiet and gentle against my skin. It pushes and pulls against my face and causes my arms to sting. They are exposed to the chilled November air for the first time in a long, long time. I expected the marks on them to breathe, to maybe feel them healing, but they choke instead.

Why bother warming up? It's not like I'm going to be out here for long.

I walk in the center of the road. There usually aren't any cars here, but if there were, I don't think I would move out of the way.

I come across the bridge. It is stone and subtle, moss showing through the cracks. My feet slowly change direction, going from the center of the street to the edge, where I can look over the water.

The water.

It is black and serene and glass. There is not a single wave. It's too quiet. It's too quiet. It's too quiet. I cant let myself think.

There are two voices inside of me. One, I think, is me. The other one always leaves me gasping for air. The other voice is deep and low and soothing, but demanding. It comes in soft blurs sometimes, but other times it is loud and sharp and overwhelming. Overwhelming. Overwhelming. Get out, get out, get out. I need to be in control right now. I need to prove that this is me. This is me deciding. This is my mind and I am in control. This is my mind and I am in control and I want to die.

I peer my head over the side of the bridge. Maybe if I hit it hard enough, the glassy ocean will shatter. It will ripple and I will be known. I will be known. I want to be known. I am not the other I am myself I am not the other I am myself I am not the other I am myself I am not the other I am myself IamnottheotherIammyselfIamnottheotherIammyself.

I rock back and forth on my feet. Then, hesitantly but definitely, I raise one foot onto the bridge. It is as solid as my mind. I am in control. I am in control. The other foot follows. My eyes seem to shut themselves. I am ready. I am ready.

My arms have stopped seeking air. They have subsided. Subsided to me. I turn slowly, feeling the wind direction change against my features. I will slip away into the sound of it.

I lean backwards. My body begins to fall. 

And then I realize.

I will be a ripple. Only a ripple. This is only a river, which will only lead to an ocean, which will only cause the ripples that I will create to eventually be swept away. I won't be known. Oh, god. I won't be known. 

Don't let me be gone. My body will be found. But wait, is it me?

Don't let me be gone. Is this my voice? I'm not sure anymore.

Don't let me be gone. I am not in control. This isn't me.

Don't let me be gone. I mistook the voices. The other wants to die, but do I?

DON'T LET ME BE.

I'M A GONER MY SKIN IS LOOKING FOR AIR TO BREATHE SOMEBODY CATCH MY BREATH AND I CAN'T SEE AND IT MUST BE RAINING BECAUSE MY EYES ARE FULL OF WATER AND I'M DROWNING I'M DROWNING AND I HAVEN'T HIT THE WATER YET BUT I'M DROWNING AND I NEED HELP I'M A GONER AND SOMEONE PULL ME OUT AND PLEASE SAVE ME THIS ISN'T WANT I WANTED THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED SOMEBODY CATCH MY BREATH THE VOICE WON THE VOICE WON GET IT OUT GET IT OUT BEFORE I TEAR IT OUT MYSELF THE AIR IS GETTING FASTER I AM GROWING CLOSER I CAN'T SEE BUT I CAN'T LOOK AWAY I WANT TO BE KNOWN BY YOU CLOSER CLOSER CLOSER THE GLASS IS SHARP I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH IT I WANT TO BE KNOWN

by you.


End file.
